


Hamilton Runs Into a Hunger Games Simulator

by imnotchason



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotchason/pseuds/imnotchason
Summary: basically what the title sayswhat would happen if our favourite hamilton characters were thrown into the arena?well, the underdogs are seeming to rise up.





	Hamilton Runs Into a Hunger Games Simulator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [And_Penny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_Penny/gifts).



REAPING

** District One. **

Marquis de Lafayette & Maria Reynolds

** District Two. **

Philip Schuyler & Angelica Schuyler

** District Three. **

John Adams & Theo Burr

** District Four. **

George Eacker & Eliza Schuyler

** District Five. **

Thomas Jefferson & Philip Hamilton

** District Six. **

Nathaniel Pendleton & Theodosia Burr

** District Seven. **

Hercules Mulligan & John Laurens

** District Eight. **

Aaron Burr & Martha Washington

** District Nine. **

Samuel Seabury & James Madison

** District Ten. **

Charles Lee & Peggy Schuyler

** District Eleven. **

George Washington & Sally Hemings

** District Twelve. **

Alexander Hamilton & James Reynolds

BLOODBATH

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.

 **Laurens**  grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia.  
  
 **Hercules**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Washington**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Madison**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Angelica**  kills  **Charles**  for his supplies.  
  
 **Peggy**  attacks  **Aaron** , but  **Alexander**  protects him, killing  **Peggy**.  
  
 **Eacker**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Nathaniel**  stays at the cornucopia for resources.  
  
 **Theo**  and  **Maria**  work together to drown  **Martha**.  
  
 **Eliza**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Adams**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Samuel**  finds a bag full of explosives.  
  
 **Theodosia**  takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia.  
  
 **Philip Hamilton** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Lafayette** ,  **Jefferson** , and  **Philip Schuyler** work together to get as many supplies as possible.  
  
 **Sally**  and  **James** **Reynolds**  fight for a bag.  **James**   **Reynolds**  gives up and retreats.

DAY ONE

 **Theodosia**  runs away from  **Lafayette**.  
  
 **James Reynolds**  and  **Samuel**  hunt for other tributes.  
  
 **Maria**  attacks  **Philip Schuyler** , but he manages to escape.  
  
 **Alexander**  tries to sleep through the entire day.  
  
 **Laurens**  stalks  **Adams**.  
  
 **Eacker**  and  **Nathaniel**  work together for the day.  
  
 **Eliza**  begs for  **Sally**  to kill her. She refuses, keeping  **Eliza**  alive.  
  
 **Theo**  explores the arena.  
  
 **Philip Hamilton** thinks about home.  
  
 **Madison**  makes a wooden spear.  
  
 **Washington**  sprains his ankle while running away from  **Aaron**.  
  
 **Hercules**  hunts for other tributes.  
  
 **Angelica**  attacks  **Jefferson** , but he manages to escape.  

FALLEN TRIBUTES

**Charles**

District 10

**Peggy**

District 10

**Martha**

District 8

NIGHT ONE  
 **  
Theo** questions her sanity.

 **Lafayette**  destroys  **Nathaniel** 's supplies while he is asleep.  
  
 **Theodosia**  receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Madison** ,  **Adams** ,  **Eliza** , and  **Angelica**  tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.  
  
 **Washington**  goes to sleep.  
  
 **Eacker**  begs for  **Hercules**  to kill him. He refuses, keeping  **Eacker**  alive.  
  
 **Maria**  receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Sally**  starts a fire.  
  
 **Philip Schuyler** ,  **Philip Hamilton** , and  **James Reynolds**  discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.  
  
 **Laurens**  is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.  
  
 **Jefferson**  tries to sing himself to sleep.  
  
 **Aaron** ,  **Samuel** , and  **Alexander**  discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.  

DAY TWO

 **Eacker**  steals from  **Alexander**  while he isn't looking.  
  
 **Angelica**  collects fruit from a tree.  
  
 **Theodosia**  severely slices  **Theo**  with a sword.  
  
 **Philip Hamilton**  constructs a shack.  
  
 **Eliza**  attempts to climb a tree, but falls to her death.  
  
 **Nathaniel**  camouflages himself in the bushes.  
  
 **Aaron**  diverts  **Hercules** 's attention and runs away.  
  
 **Lafayette**  sprains his ankle while running away from  **Samuel**.  
  
 **Washington**  begs for  **Maria**  to kill him. She refuses, keeping  **Washington**  alive.  
  
 **Philip Schuyler**  and  **Adams**  split up to search for resources.  
  
 **Jefferson**  receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Laurens**  cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide.  
  
 **Madison**  taints  **James Reynolds** 's food, killing him.  
  
 **Sally**  makes a slingshot.

ARENA EVENT

Monkey mutts fill the arena.  
  
 **Sally**  survives.  
  
While running,  **Angelica**  falls over and grabs  **Alexander**  on the way down. The monkey mutts kill them both.  
  
 **Maria**  survives.  
  
 **Theodosia**  is pummeled to the ground and killed by a troop of monkey mutts.  
  
 **Nathaniel**  injures  **Philip Hamilton**  and leaves him for the monkey mutts.  
  
 **Philip Schuyler**  injures  **Samuel**  and leaves him for the monkey mutts.  
  
 **Eacker**  is pummeled to the ground and killed by a troop of monkey mutts.  
  
 **Washington**  survives.  
  
 **Madison**  is pummeled to the ground and killed by a troop of monkey mutts.  
  
 **Jefferson**  uses  **Aaron**  as a shield from the monkey mutts.  
  
 **Lafayette**  survives.  
  
 **Hercules**  survives.

 **Adams**  dies from internal bleeding caused by a monkey mutt.  

FALLEN TRIBUTES

**Theo**

District 3

**Eliza**

District 4

**Laurens**

District 7

**James Reynolds**

District 12

**Angelica**

District 2

**Alexander**

District 12

**Theodosia**

District 6

**Philip Hamilton**

District 5

**Samuel**

District 9

**Eacker**

District 4

**Madison**

District 9

**Aaron**

District 8

**Adams**

District 3

NIGHT TWO

 **Sally**  receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Hercules**  receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Washington**  is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.  
  
 **Jefferson**  thinks about winning.  
  
 **Philip Schuyler**  and  **Lafayette**  hold hands.  
  
 **Nathaniel**  climbs a tree to rest.  
  
 **Maria**  thinks about winning.

THE FEAST

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.  
  
 **Nathaniel**  decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
 **Philip Schuyler**  decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
 **Maria**  strangles  **Hercules**  after engaging in a fist fight.  
  
 **Sally** ,  **Washington** , and  **Jefferson**  get into a fight.  **Washington**  triumphantly kills them both.

 **Lafayette**  accidentally steps on a landmine.  

DAY THREE

 **Maria**  runs away from  **Washington**.  
  
 **Philip**  tends to  **Nathaniel** 's wounds.

FALLEN TRIBUTES

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Hercules**

District 7

**Sally**

District 11

**Jefferson**

District 5

**Lafayette**

District 1

NIGHT THREE

 **Philip Schuyler**  cooks his food before putting his fire out.  
  
 **Nathaniel**  stays awake all night.  
  
 **Washington**  and  **Maria**  talk about the tributes still alive.  

DAY FOUR

 **Philip Schuyler**  and  **Nathaniel**  work together for the day.  
  
 **Washington**  is pricked by thorns while picking berries.  
  
 **Maria**  collects fruit from a tree.

NIGHT FOUR

 **Washington**  throws a knife into  **Nathaniel** 's head.  
  
 **Maria**  cries herself to sleep.

 **Philip Schuyler**  sets up camp for the night.  

DAY FIVE

 **Washington**  searches for firewood.  
  
 **Maria**  receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Philip Schuyler**  practices his archery.

FALLEN TRIBUTES

1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.

**Nathaniel**

District 6

NIGHT FIVE

 **Maria**  and  **Philip Schuyler**  hold hands.  
  
 **Washington**  receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

DAY SIX

 **Philip Schuyler**  goes hunting.

 **Maria**  scares  **Washington**  off.  

NIGHT SIX

 **Maria**  sets up camp for the night.  
  
 **Washington**  defeats  **Philip Schuyler**  in a fight, but spares his life.

DAY SEVEN

 **Washington**  steals from  **Maria**  while she isn't looking.

 **Philip Schuyler**  injures himself.

NIGHT SEVEN

 **Philip Schuyler**  climbs a tree to rest.  
  
 **Maria**  tries to treat her infection.  
  
 **Washington**  stays awake all night.

DAY EIGHT

 **Philip Schuyler**  and  **Maria**  split up to search for resources.

 **Washington**  discovers a cave.  

NIGHT EIGHT

 **Maria**  kills  **Washington**  with a hatchet.  
  
 **Philip Schuyler**  unknowingly eats toxic berries.  

WINNER

The winner is  **Maria**  from District 1!  

PLACEMENTS

1\. Maria Reynolds  
2\. Philip Schuyler  
3\. George Washington  
4\. Nathaniel Pendleton  
5\. Marquis de Lafayette  
6\. Thomas Jefferson  
7\. Sally Hemings  
8\. Hercules Mulligan  
9\. John Adams  
10\. Aaron Burr  
11\. James Madison  
12\. George Eacker  
13\. Samuel Seabury  
14\. Philip Hamilton  
15\. Theodosia Burr  
16\. Alexander Hamilton  
17\. Angelica Schuyler  
18\. James Reynolds  
19\. John Laurens  
20\. Eliza Schuyler  
21\. Theo Burr  
22\. Martha Washington  
23\. Peggy Schuyler  
24\. Charles Lee  
  
KILLS  
  
3: Washington  
2: Philip Schuyler  
2: Maria  
1: Alexander  
1: Angelica  
1: Madison  
1: Theo  
1: Jefferson  
1: Theodosia  
1: Nathaniel  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: okay so this is one of those 'hunger games simulator' stories (as done by the main g and_penny.) i just found this so fun and easy to make so here's the whole simulation.
> 
> however
> 
> and i will probably regret this
> 
> would you guys like to see like a full version of this? like would you like me to write the people's feelings and actions and extend the whole thing out? 
> 
> if i do it won't be one that i update really often because my priority is currently Put a Pencil to Your Temple, Connect it to Your Brain, but if you guys wanted i kind of feel like i want to write it? it would probably be written like a character a chapter.
> 
> this is a long AN i apologise.
> 
> thanks guys!<3


End file.
